


La promessa

by Kurotan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Devotion, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotan/pseuds/Kurotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham escudó sus ojos de los rutilantes, cálidos rayos de sol estival colocando una de sus manos a modo de visera. Oteó con impaciencia la concurrida Piazza della Signoria, repleta de ruidosos turistas en esa época del año, pero no encontró ni rastro de la persona que esperaba con ansiedad indisimulada.</p><p>Irritado, encaminó sus pasos hacia la eximia Loggia dei Lanzi, deteniéndose frente a la espectacular estatua de bronce que representaba a Perseo sosteniendo la cabeza cercenada de la Medusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La promessa

Will Graham escudó sus ojos de los rutilantes, cálidos rayos de sol estival colocando una de sus manos a modo de visera. Oteó con impaciencia la concurrida Piazza della Signoria, repleta de ruidosos turistas en esa época del año, pero no encontró ni rastro de la persona que esperaba con ansiedad indisimulada.

Irritado, encaminó sus pasos hacia la eximia Loggia dei Lanzi, deteniéndose frente a la espectacular estatua de bronce que representaba a Perseo sosteniendo la cabeza cercenada de la Medusa. Estudió sus contornos con una particular intensidad que se manifestaba en la ensoñación casi beatífica que se adueñó de sus rasgos, pues su mente se había volcado en una de las estancias de su palacio de la memoria; en un recuerdo no muy distante donde podía revisitar a su marido siempre que se le antojase, si bien aquel no había resultado ser un encuentro particularmente sereno dentro de su agridulce historia.

+++

“ Graham paseaba por el estudio de Lecter como una bestia enjaulada, con las manos firmemente embutidas en los bolsillos y un aire de tensión vagamente sofocado, crispando la curvatura de su cuello y hombros. Hannibal le contemplaba a su vez con su característico, plácido aplomo a la par que esbozaba con rápidos trazos de su lapicero el gesto hosco de sus labios apretados y la ceñuda expresión que reflejaba su rostro.

Después de dos largos y tranquilos años en Argentina, Lecter había manifestado a su consorte la necesidad de volver a América cuanto antes para resolver ciertas cuentas pendientes. Ante la inesperada negativa que obtuvo por toda respuesta, Lecter tampoco había dudado en exteriorizar su sorpresa y decepción cuando el ex-policía se mostró abiertamente desdeñoso respecto a la mera idea.

\- Por muchas vueltas que le dé, no consigo comprenderlo. Sé que tienes una tendencia innata para tentar a la suerte porque en ello radica tu definición de pasar un buen rato. Incluso podría condonar esa irritante predisposición tuya, si no fuera porque planeas dejarme aquí. ¿Ya te has aburrido de cuidar a tu “mascota”, Hannibal? Porque puedo asegurarte que no permitiré que vuelvas a abandonarme una segunda vez - Will interrumpió su nervioso vaivén, encarando a su compañero directamente y buscando su mirada sin un sólo rastro de su antigua vacilación a la hora de mantener el contacto visual.

"De modo que ése era el problema..." Hannibal, por su parte, apartó sus útiles de dibujo a un lado, entrecruzando sus manos sobre la oscura madera de su escritorio con actitud premeditadamente conciliadora. Por un instante, el ex-policía olvidó su indignación cuando observó la manera en que esos finos, elegantes dígitos tamborilearon sobre la caoba con ademán impaciente, traicionando la incomodidad que se solapaba tras su aparente impavidez. Lo cierto es que esta situación les despertaba a ambos una acusada contrariedad debido a su evidente paralelismo con una escena en común de su pasado; una que había tenido lugar en la antigua consulta de Lecter en Baltimore, con una primorosa representación de Aquiles llorando a Patroclo de por medio y una sucinta, lapidaria apreciación frente a las lenguas de fuego incandescente que danzaban en la chimenea: "Esto no es sostenible. Nos van a capturar."

\- No digas eso, por favor. Por mucho que siga opinando que mi compasión hacia ti resulta inconveniente en muchos aspectos, pensé que ya habíamos dejado atrás esa etapa de acusaciones entrecruzadas y estériles - el psiquiatra se incorporó de su asiento, acariciando con tiento la mejilla lacerada de su amante. La nueva cicatriz destacaba en su pálido rostro por su trazo irregular y el tejido rosado y brillante que la conformaba, confiriendo a sus rasgos una cualidad de sobrecogedora peligrosidad que, en opinión de Lecter, no hacía sino realzar su belleza. - Deberías creerme cuando digo que no soy proclive al arrepentimiento y que, por ende, no lamento mis decisiones. Pero también deberías saber que no existe nada en el mundo que no esté dispuesto a hacer por ti, amado mío. ¿Cómo podría abandonarte sin más, siendo ambos parte de un todo?

\- Estériles no… durante mucho tiempo, esos reproches eran lo único que verdaderamente estábamos dispuestos a ofrecernos mutuamente, Hannibal - Graham cubrió la mano de Lecter con la suya, llevándola con parsimonia hasta la altura de sus labios. Besó la palma con un gesto apocado y brusco que delataba, a un tiempo, su ternura y su tribulación. 

Hannibal acarició sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, con una expresión inescrutable en sus afiladas facciones. Por toda respuesta Will entreabrió la boca, saboreando el índice que delineaba el marfil de sus dientes con la punta de la lengua. La máscara humana que componía el atuendo habitual de su querido monstruo se tambaleó, como haciéndose añicos por un segundo, antes de que Lecter tuviera la oportunidad de recomponer su traje de persona y volver a erigir sus barreras con renuente vacilación.

\- Nuestro juego de suma cero ya terminó, Will. Quiero hacer esto por ti; porque tú y yo somos iguales y quiero que lo entiendas, que lo sientas hasta el tuétano de tus huesos. Deseo ofrecerte, una vez más, todo lo que siempre he deseado para ti… desearía acabar con el mundo entero si tú me lo pidieras, mi remarcable muchacho, sólo para ponerlo a tus pies.

Graham le tendió los brazos en silencio. Lecter acudió a su encuentro sin dudarlo, refugiándose entre sus brazos a la par que le acunaba protectoramente entre los suyos propios. 

\- Sólo serán un par de semanas. Justo lo suficiente como para allanar el camino hacia esta otra nueva identidad y vida, y sabes mejor que nadie que es mejor no arriesgarse a que nos encuentren juntos durante esos cruciales primeros pasos… Hemos permanecido mucho tiempo en Buenos Aires ocultando nuestro rastro y emborronando nuestras huellas, Will; pero eso no ha disuadido a Jack ni a Freddy Lounds de cejar en su eterna búsqueda. Si bien es cierto que tanto el Chesapeake Ripper como Il Mostro han dejado de existir, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de visitar ciertos enclaves cruciales de nuestra historia en común, así como ciertas caras conocidas de nuevo? ¿No han de pagar sus deudas pendientes con nosotros también ellos, como participantes de este macabro juego?

El aludido asintió, ocultando su rostro en el pecho que lo amparaba desinteresada y amorosamente. Se aferró al sincopado sonido de los latidos del corazón de Hannibal como ya hiciera en aquellas escarpadas laderas del acantilado que dominaba el Océano Atlántico, a muchos kilómetros y vidas de distancia. Agitado por tales pensamientos y remembranzas, Graham alzó la barbilla y buscó los labios de su amante a tientas, guiándose únicamente por medio del tacto y el sonido de la respiración pausada de éste. 

Lecter lo estrechó contra sí y enmarcó su rostro entre ambas manos cuando finalizó su intenso, sensual ósculo. Sus extraños ojos de matices escarlata indagaron en el mar azulado e insondable de los de Will, zambulléndose en ellos sin reservas. El cántico de sirena que le arrullaba desde esas fúlgidas inmensidades desde siempre se le había antojado demasiado irresistible, demasiado implacable, aún durante aquellos tiempos en los que no había creído amarle con toda la fuerza de su ser.

Estaba convencido de que, más tarde o más temprano, Will Graham sería la criatura que lo empujase hacia el abismo de su muerte definitiva entre sus brazos, como ya había hecho una vez en el pasado.

Will pareció sopesar las palabras de su consorte por unos momentos, antes de desprenderse de las manos que sostenían sus mejillas. 

\- No tengo ninguna intención de que te capturen una segunda vez, Hannibal. Hice públicas mis intenciones en ese aspecto, así que espero que comprendas que, en primera instancia, no me agrade la noción de dejarte suelto sin la debida supervisión o, al menos, un bozal que se ajuste a tus exóticas necesidades. 

Graham se escabulló entonces de entre sus brazos con una sonrisa socarrona y traviesa, ignorando de forma flagrante la mirada preñada de reproche que le dirigió su esposo. Caminó hacia atrás hasta situarse a la altura del escritorio, recordando en ese preciso instante que, sin duda, era a él a quien Lecter había estado dibujando con concienzuda concentración hasta hacía pocos minutos. Sus dedos acariciaron la lámina de dibujo que el psiquiatra había dejado a medio bosquejar con súbita curiosidad. Aunque añoraba la calidez del cuerpo de Hannibal con un apremio que todavía le costaba confesarse a sí mismo, a decir verdad no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo antes de que sus recios brazos serpenteasen sobre su cintura, rodeándolo desde atrás.

Hannibal besó el nacimiento del ensortijado cabello de Will, exactamente a la altura de su cerviz, inhalando su conocido aroma sin restricción ni disimulo algunos. Apoyó después su barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros con mansedumbre, mirando por encima de éste el retrato que su amante sostenía entre ambas manos. 

Los delicados y certeros trazos de la pluma de Hannibal habían plasmado con innegable devoción y fidelidad la figura desnuda de su amado. Su anatomía nervuda y esbelta, repleta de pavorosas cicatrices, se recortaba sobre la blancura del papel, erguida y triunfante. A sus pies, aunque todavía mucho menos trabajado, se apreciaba el cuerpo destripado y decapitado de un hombre mucho mayor que él en envergadura. Este Will Graham mantenía la empuñadura de un pequeño pero punzante cuchillo firmemente asida en su mano derecha, mientras que en su mano izquierda levantaba, con el visaje adusto y terrible, la cabeza de Francis Dolarhyde. 

\- Oh… - Graham sintió que sus manos temblaron levemente, arrugando el papel que apretaba entre sus dedos con innecesaria fuerza. Los labios de Lecter volvieron a abatirse sobre su cuello, hambrientos y dadivosos a la par. El ex-policía tironeó de las guedejas de su pelo entrecano con ruda insistencia, hasta que logró que sus bocas se uniesen en una lánguida, atávica danza. Entretanto, Hannibal aprovechó el peso de su cuerpo para tender a su amante parcialmente sobre la maciza escribanía, besando cada una de sus vértebras al tiempo que iba despojándolo, uno por uno, de sus livianos atavíos. El bosquejo de Will caracterizado como Perseo quedó olvidado sobre el escritorio, relegado por el momento de sus entreveradas, próvidas mentes.

\- Recuerda que tus promesas para conmigo van primero, por encima de nadie más o de ninguna otra cuestión, Hannibal - Graham rasguñó la madera inadvertidamente, tratando de sofocar un gruñido de placer que le brotó desde lo más profundo del pecho en cuanto sintió a Lecter hincándose de rodillas tras él, tomando su sexo enhiesto en una de sus manos al tiempo que le separaba las nalgas. 

No obstante, fue capaz de percibir a Lecter asintiendo con la cabeza sin más por toda respuesta, con la frente apoyada a la altura de sus caderas, entregado en ese preciso momento en cuerpo y alma a la misión de procurarle placer; como si no hubiera tenido en toda su vida otra ambición más elevada en el mundo.

Semejante pensamiento fue tan repentino y avasallador que le indujo a abrir las piernas y a arquear su columna, enredando sus dedos una vez más en los cabellos claros que rozaban su espalda.

\- Prométeme que al fin me mostrarás Florencia. Prométeme que me servirás en bandeja de plata a todos aquellos que me hicieron daño. Prométeme que volverás a mí, siempre.

Hannibal gimió entonces, como si fuera él en lugar de su amante el objeto de tan enardecidas atenciones. Enterró su lengua en las profundidades del cuerpo de Will, ayudándose con los dedos, abriéndole y acariciándole sin tregua hasta que sus rodillas flaquearon. Se incorporó con premura cuando Will lo llamó por su nombre, con el iris granate de sus ojos totalmente oculto tras el infinito abismo de sus pupilas, reaccionando únicamente a la urgencia y la pasión que reverberaba en la voz de su amado. Le penetró con una firme estocada, apretándole posesivamente contra su pecho mientras Graham comenzaba a masturbarse en contrapartida de sus potentes embestidas.

\- Lo que desees, Will. Mi amado… Mon enfant terrible… Mi Will… “

+++

\- Ohisashiburi desu, Wiru-san. *

Will Graham viró en redondo al escuchar esa voz suave y familiar, ligeramente ronca, casi desprovista de inflexiones tonales. Salió definitivamente de su ensimismamiento tan pronto como reconoció a la hermosa mujer japonesa que, ataviada con una cámara fotográfica y una voluminosa pamela blanca, se había separado del resto de su grupo de turistas para acudir a su encuentro sin levantar sospechas indeseadas.

\- Me alegro de verte, Chiyoh. ¿Volveremos a encontrarnos antes de abandonar Florencia y regresar a Estados Unidos, antes de visitar a unos cuantos viejos amigos?

\- Es muy probable - respondió ella, en esta ocasión en perfecto inglés. Llevó las manos a su bolso y sacó sin más prolegómenos un sobre en blanco. Cuando Graham lo contempló con mayor detenimiento, detectó la inicial “H.” en la esquina inferior derecha del mismo. 

Will aceptó el sobre que Chiyoh le entregaba con ambas manos y una deferente, casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza.

\- Quémala una vez que leas todo lo que necesitas saber junto con tu antiguo pasaporte. En el interior encontrarás nueva documentación… él ya te está esperando. 

\- Gracias, Chiyoh.

Y sin más, ambos se separaron y retomaron sus respectivos caminos. Graham, con un último vistazo al Perseo de Cellini y dirigiéndose, por puro instinto y sin necesidad de abrir la carta en su poder, a la Galería Ufizzi. Chiyoh, abandonando el grupo de turistas nipones como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar y deteniéndose, sumida en un sepulcral y grave silencio, frente a la escultura de Menelao sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cadáver inerte de Patroclo.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> * "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Will."
> 
> #ItsStillBeautiful


End file.
